True Love Awaits
by storyteller41
Summary: True Love Awaits is a prequel to True Love. Read and Review.


**True Love Awaits**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sue Thomas FB Eye characters.

A/N: This is the story of how True Love happened in more detail. If you didn't like that, you've been warned.

A/N 2: There are some references to cases, but it's mostly focused on the romantic side of things. The cases aren't really part of the story.

**Chapter 1**

"This time that Sheila's gonna get it." Bobby said after being on the getting end of one of Sue's tricks.

"What's the matter, Koala boy," Myles asked sardonically, "Don't like being on the receiving end of Thomas' juvenile pranks?" Bobby just glared at him. "I guess that's a no." he said.

"You'll get your turn, Harvard," Bobby said smiling wickedly, "I'll make sure of that."

"I don't think you'll have to wait long. I saw Sue sneaking over to my desk earlier. I'll probably find glue on my chair or my papers out of order." he said. Sue didn't disappoint Bobby. She'd gotten Myles again and had the whole office laughing at her antics.

**Later**

"Jack," Bobby said quietly, "I need to get back at Sue and Myles. I have an idea, but neither one of them trust me."

"I wonder why?" Jack asked sarcastically, "If you want to get Sue, you'll have to get past Tara and Lucy, but if you want to get Myles I'm sure nobody would object to that."

"Let's go talk to Tara and Lucy since Sue's not back from her meeting yet." Bobby said excitedly, "Hey girls."

"Hey Bobby, Jack." they said looking curiously as he looked like he was about to burst with excitement.

"Not that anybody will notice my departure, but I've got to go to a meeting." said Myles to the group over his shoulder as he left.

"Perfect." said Bobby.

"Bobby, what's going on?" asked Lucy.

"I've got the perfect way to get back at Myles and Sue, but I'm going to need your guys' help." he said animatedly. Looking at their looks of disbelief he said, "Just listen to the plan before you say no. Let's set Myles and Sue up on a date… with each other." He saw all of them start to smile as they imagined Myles going out with Sue. "Okay, here's what we'll do…" and planned before anyone could back out.

*************************************************************

"Myles," Jack asked, "can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Jack," Myles said, "what can I do for our illustrious team leader?"

"It's more what I can do for you. Okay," he said noticing the dubious look he was getting, "it's more of a favor to me. She's a beautiful girl and I would take her out myself, but I'm busy and can't so I was wondering… if you could take her out to dinner for me?" he asked hopefully.

"I suppose I could, so don't say I've never done anything for you. Just so you know; you'll owe me big time. I don't have time to 'baby-sit' some ex-girlfriend you don't have time for."

"She's not an ex-girlfriend and you'd better be nice to her. I'm doing you a favor setting you up with her."

"Fine," he said resignedly, "where do I pick her up?"

"You'll actually meet her at the restaurant. You'll know it's her because she'll have with her a single, white rose. This is the restaurant where you'll meet her." Jack said handing him a piece of paper with an address written on it.

_____________________________________________________________

"Sue, can we talk to you for a second?" asked Tara as both she and Lucy walked to her after getting her attention.

"Sure," said Sue, "What's up?"

"Don't get mad at us, okay, but we set you up on a blind date." Lucy said excitedly.

"You didn't!" Sue said turning a dark shade of crimson.

"We did. Just try it out. You can always leave if you don't like it." Tara said.

"Fine, where do I go?" she said wearily, knowing it was pointless to argue. They gave her a piece of paper with an address on it.

"We'll help you get ready! Oh, he'll know it's you because you'll bring a single, white rose and lay it on the table. You'll arrive first." Lucy said elatedly. She could hardly contain her enthusiasm. _The sooner I get this over with, the better_ thought Sue.

The three girls went to the apartment after work and Tara and Lucy went right to work dressing Sue up. After giving herself a cursory glance in the mirror, Sue decided she was ready to go. It was already decided that Levi would stay with Lucy. She said 'bye' to the girls and went out the door. Tara and Lucy burst out laughing. They called Jack and Bobby up and told them that phase one was completed. It was time to move on to phase two.

**Chapter 2**

Myles walked in the door and looked around at each table. He saw the one with the white rose and looked up to see its occupant. He almost turned around and walked out once he realized it was Sue, but decided against it.

"Good evening, Miss Thomas." he said.

"Hi Myles, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was told to meet my date here. Jack said that she would have a single, white rose on the table. I believe the team has set us up." he said a little indignantly.

"So that's why they were acting like that. I thought Tara and Lucy were acting strangely. If you don't want to eat here with me, you don't have to."

"I might as well," he said haughtily, "I'm already here."

"Well, I'm glad you're so happy to be here with me," she said heatedly, "just so you know, you're no picnic to be around either. I already told you that you could leave if you like, but I am staying here."

"Fine, I guess we'll have to make the best of it." he said.

The rest of the team, except for D, was on the other side of the partition hidden by a mirror, but they could hear every word. They were laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces. They were trying to make it a quiet laughter so that Myles wouldn't catch on. While they were laughing, they missed some of the conversation, but when they regained composure enough to be able to pay attention again they were surprised at the turn in the discussion.

"Actually, being here with you is a lot better than I'd thought it'd be." said Sue seriously.

"I think so too. It's nice getting outside of the office once in awhile and if I got tricked into a blind date, I'm glad it's with you." Myles said.

"That's maybe one of the nicest things that has ever been said to me. Although," she said with a twinkle in her eyes, "I'm a deaf date and not a blind one." Myles laughed with her.

"I know I haven't shown my appreciation or anything, but I'm glad you're on our team. You've been a great asset. Also, don't tell anyone I told you this," he said leaning toward her, "but I find your ability to joke about yourself and seeing the good in everybody including me when I was anything but nice to you, is quite charming." Everyone on the other side of the partition gasped, hoping it wasn't loud enough for Myles to hear. "You are an amazing woman, Sue Thomas."

"Thank you, Myles," Sue said blushing slightly, "Even though you sometimes forget to talk slower and use words that are hard to read and understand, I find it very nice that you try. I think you're a great agent and I know that you know what you're doing. I agree with you on one point, but if you tell anybody I'll beat you," she said, "but I'm glad that this blind date thing turned out to be with you, no matter how surprised either one of us were." she smiled at him.

"You'd really beat me?" he asked laughing, "I don't think you'll have to, I don't think the team would believe that you had a good time with me. Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, I am, and you're right… the team wouldn't believe you."

They sat in silence for awhile while they ate their food.

"Did you drive here?" Myles asked.

"No, the restaurant was close enough that I walked."

"It might sound cliché, but could I have the honor in walking you home?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"Actually, I think I'd quite like that."

"Wonderful. Shall we Ms. Thomas?"

"Let's, Mr. Leland." He offered her his hand which she accepted timidly at first.

The others watched in amazement as Sue Thomas and Myles Leland III walked out of the restaurant arm in arm. They paid the bill and followed them. They were a little weary that they were spying on them, but they couldn't help it; they had to know what happened. The team kept within earshot, but out of sight listening in wonder to the two of them. Finally they stopped at the door to the apartment building. "I had a very nice time tonight, Thomas, uh, Sue." then he slowly, tenderly kissed her. "Would you mind going with me on another date? This one we choose?" he asked. Sue was momentarily stunned by the kiss, but had to admit that she actually liked it.

"I think I would like that very much, Myles. I better get going. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They went their separate ways each thinking about the night. Lucy told the team she would talk to them tomorrow, but she had to go before Sue got suspicious. She also couldn't wait to hear what Sue had to say about her date with Myles.

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Bold indicates messages on blackberry.

The next morning Sue and Lucy went into the bullpen and went to work. Right before lunch, Sue's blackberry went off. **Dinner tomorrow at Pierre's?** was the message. She looked at Myles who imperceptibly nodded. She looked down at her blackberry and typed her reply - **That sounds great. What time?** Myles looked down at her message and smiled. **7? **Sue answered **Sounds perfect.** They went their separate ways to lunch with their respective lunch partners - they were both meeting with informants. While they were gone the others gathered around in a circle.

"So, did you grill Sue about her date with Myles?" asked Jack casually.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked D, who had just gotten back from vacation.

"You missed it mate. I got both Sue and Myles in one fell swoop, although it didn't turn out like I thought it would."

"What Bobby is trying to say," said Lucy, "we set Myles and Sue up on a date with each other telling them it was a blind date to get back at them."

"How did that work out?" D asked with raised eyebrows.

"They didn't disappoint," said Tara, "but they surprised us. At the end of the evening Myles walked Sue home and he kissed her goodnight."

"A friendly kiss? And how do you know this?" D wondered.

"We had to see how the evening was going to play out. It was definitely not just a simple kiss among friends. All in all, it was an interesting night." Jack said.

"Sounds like it," D said, "I almost wish I could have been there. However, I had a great time with Donna and the kids."

*************************************************************

**The night at Pierre's**

"Sue, you look absolutely radiant." Myles said.

"Thanks Myles, you don't look so bad yourself," Sue said, "If I may ask, what made you decide to eat here?"

"For a number of reasons actually. For one thing, no one on the team would come here so we wouldn't have to worry about prying eyes and ears. For another thing, this is a nice place and a very good place to go on a second date."

"I like it." said Sue admiringly. Myles beamed at her. They continued to talk small talk.

"How did you get out without Lucy getting suspicious?" Myles wondered.

"It wasn't hard… this time. I left when she went in the shower. I left a note saying I had to run some errands. I can only hope that she's busy when I get home or she'll want to know all of the details for sure."

When they were done eating Myles drove Sue home. He offered to wait while she changed and grabbed Levi so they could go for a walk. Sue snuck in and ran into her room to change. After she was done, she grabbed Levi and went back out to Myles. They took a stroll through the park. Once they got back to the apartment building, Myles asked her for a third date. She accepted and he kissed her.

_____________________________________________________________

**Three Months Later**

Myles and Sue were a steady item. They kept it professional at work. Sue still pulled pranks on him. He acted like he would have before, but when no one was looking he'd nod at Sue to let her know there were no hard feelings. They had a weekly date night where they would go out to dinner, and another night they'd watch a movie at Myles' house cuddled up together on the sofa.

Myles had his arm around Sue and she had her head on his shoulder one night. "Sue?" he asked getting her attention.

"Yeah Myles?" she asked.

"I don't want to keep this a secret anymore. I think we should tell Ted at least. I don't know if one of us will have to transfer, but I'd kind of like to shout it to the world that you're with me."

"I feel the same way. Why don't we tell him tomorrow? I'll go into the hall and after five minutes you come out and we'll both go see Ted."

"That sounds perfect, darling. That way no one will know until we know what's going to happen." Sue put her head back on his shoulder and they continued to watch the movie. They said their goodnights soon afterwards because they knew the next day was going to be rough.

**Chapter 4**

"I have a meeting I have to go to, but I'll see you guys later." Sue said.

"You and Levi, the Wonder dog, have fun," Myles said, five minutes later he announced, "I've got to go talk to someone about something."

"Being a bit vague there aren't you mate?" asked Bobby.

"Yes, well this happens to be of a personal nature and I'd like it a great deal if it stayed that way." he hurried out of the room.

"Bit on the defensive side. I wonder what's got Harvard all riled up." Bobby said.

*************************************************************

"Come in," Ted Garrett called, "What can I do for you two?" They looked at each other for a brief second.

"I've become romantically involved with someone on the team." Sue said.

"Oh, I see."

"I thought you should know about it since there's the 'no dating' policy."

"I appreciate that. Myles, I know why Thomas is in here, now why are you in here?" Myles reached out his hand and Sue took it gratefully.

"I'm the one she's involved with."

"I haven't heard any complaints about the two of you. How long has this been going on?"

"About three months, sir." Sue said.

"Three months? And nobody expected a thing?"

"No sir. We've kept it strictly professional in the office. We didn't want to tell anybody in case it didn't work out, but it did. Will one of us have to transfer?" Sue asked.

"I think, since you've kept it strictly professional in the office, and if you keep keeping it strictly professional in the office, we can keep this between the three of us." Garrett said carefully.

"Are you serious?" Garrett nodded, "We're very grateful sir." Myles said sincerely. Sue nodded her agreement.

"Congratulations to both of you. Remember; keep it out of the office." Garret said. They went back to the office.

_____________________________________________________________

The team heard Myles and Sue arguing in the hallway not distinctly hearing what they were saying.

"Look who I literally ran into in the hall. If _somebody _had been paying attention, I wouldn't have bumped into you." Myles said as he walked in.

"Excuse me for not _hearing _you come up," Sue said, "Besides, I'm not the only one not paying attention. Otherwise you wouldn't have run into me."

"Point taken, Thomas. I suggest we both look around us much more judiciously."

"Judish-a-what?" Sue asked looking at him confused. He pointed to Jack to explain.

J-U-D-I-C-I-O-U-S-L-Y Jack finger spelled. "It means carefully."

"Thanks." she said gratefully.

**Later that night**

"I'm sorry I used a word that was difficult for you to understand. I think I need to purchase a thesaurus." Myles said.

"That's okay. That's who you are. I know you could have explained it to me yourself, but that would have been too obvious." Sue said.

"You're right. I loved your idea of the fight. It sounded just like the old us." Myles said.

*************************************************************

"Sue," Myles said one evening, "I want to tell you something."

"What's that?" Sue asked.

"I love you." he said gazing affectionately into her eyes. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"I love you, too." she said. It was the first time they'd declared their love for each other.

**Chapter 5**

A/N: Italics means thoughts and/or sign language, bold means on blackberry or title. I have no idea about the right way to sign in the correct format, so when they sign it will sound like it would if it were spoken out loud.

**3 Months Later**

Most of the team was in the Bullpen when Lucy arrived. "I've got some news about one of our agents. It seems one of you guys has been holding out on us. You're dating." She said.

"What on Earth are you saying your colloquy about?" asked Myles.

"Myles, I have no idea what you just said. I doubt anybody in this room did. Anyways," said Lucy, "the person who is dating is Myles. He's been keeping us in the dark."

"I reiterate, what are you babbling about? What makes you think I'm dating and who is it that I'm allegedly dating?" Myles questioned.

"Janie in personnel said she saw you going out with a certain someone at least three times this week. She didn't know who the woman was, but she gave me a description. She had short, curly red hair. She was about 5'6 and had bright green eyes. Sound familiar?" Lucy asked.

"For one thing Janie shouldn't be spying on me, but that was Clarissa Walker if you must know. I ate lunch with her a few times because we were in the same vicinity and I didn't want to be rude. We aren't dating."

"That's not what the waiter said. The waiter overheard you talking about a weekend trip to the mountains. I'm assuming you were planning on taking her?"

"Not that this isn't fascinating," Sue pretended to yawn, "but I have to go meet a snitch in about twenty minutes and it's at least a ten minute drive to get there. I'll see you guys later." Sue flashed a look at Myles that was full of hurt, but quickly covered it up with a look of boredom. She left the room.

"I did talk about going to the mountains for the weekend; however, I'm not going with her. She'd asked me something pertaining to the case and wondered if she could call me during the weekend. There will be no phone services up there, so of course I declined." Myles sighed.

"So who's the girl you're taking up there then mate?" asked Bobby.

"Not that it's any of your business Koala boy, but it just so happens I'm going to be meeting my sister, Anne, up there. I had promised her I'd visit her at our mountain cabin this weekend." He explained. _Now if I can just explain that to Sue_, he thought.

The meeting with her snitch took longer than she thought. It was nearly three hours later when she returned to the Bullpen. She was glad though. She had a lot of things she needed to sort out. She thought she and Myles were good together. She thought he thought so too. The idea of him dating someone else, cheating on her like he did to Lucy, cut her like a knife. She was just fooling herself into thinking that they would always be in love. She wondered if he really did love her, or if she was boring. _What had made him want someone else_, she asked herself. She was in heavy bumper to bumper traffic when she finally let herself cry. She cried until she could cry no more. After another five minutes, traffic started moving again. She stopped in the bathroom and looked in the mirror, making sure it didn't look like she'd been crying. She went into the Bullpen.

"That must have been some meeting." Said Bobby.

"It was a long meeting," said a tired looking Sue, "and then I got stuck in traffic for awhile. I'm about ready to fall asleep right now." She sighed and sat down at her desk. Her blackberry went off. **Need to talk, tonight 7?** It was from Myles. She figured he was probably going to break up with her. At least she would be too tired to feel the pain today. She replied **Where?** He nodded; _at least she's giving me a chance_, and then wrote **My House? **She looked over at him and nodded. She hardly had the strength to even do that much. She was drained.

**At Myles' House**

"Myles, I'm really tired. Could we make this quick please?" Sue asked.

"Sue, please, I need to tell you something."

"Myles, it's okay. If you want to dump me for someone else, I understand." She said despairingly.

"What?" he asked in surprise, "I don't want to break up with you."

"I don't understand."

"Come, sit down," she obeyed, "you look really tired so I'll sign it to you so that you won't have to focus so hard." She nodded. _Sue, I'm not dating anyone else. I'm going up to the mountains to see my sister. She's at our cabin up there. Clarissa was talking to me about the case, she wanted to know if she could call me during the weekend. There will be no phone connection there, and that's what I told her. That's why I was talking about going to the mountains. I love you more than anything else in the world. I would never hurt you like that, and I could never forgive myself if I lost you. _ He looked at her, she was crying. He hesitantly put his arms around her. She sank into him. She fell asleep in his arms on the couch. He woke her up and took her home a little while later. He knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

__________________________________________________________________

**3 Months Later**

Sue and Myles went to Sue's favorite restaurant. Myles made sure Sue's favorite flowers were the centerpiece for the table. He got their favorite meals and reserved in advanced. When they got there, Sue was amazed. "This is wonderful, Myles." said Sue.

"I was hoping that you'd like it. I also got your favorite meal for dinner."

"I love it. I can't believe you did this for me."

"Nothing's too much for the woman I love."

"I love you too." Then their food arrived and ate. After they were done and their plates were taken away, Myles got down on one knee. "Myles, what are you doing?"

"Sue, I love you and I'll always love you. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?" and opened up a velvet box.

"Oh my goodness. Yes, I will marry you." she said happily.

*************************************************************

Sue went into the bullpen. Lucy noticed she was absolutely glowing. She couldn't place it and then she spotted the ring. It had a diamond that matched the exact color of Sue's eyes. "You guys, you guys… Look at this." Lucy said pointing to the ring. They all gasped in surprise including Myles. "So, are you going to tell us who the lucky boy is?" Lucy asked excitedly. Sue looked at Myles and he nodded.

"The lucky boy is no other than Myles Leland III." she said as he went over and wrapped his arms around her. "You're all invited to the wedding."

"If you guys are up for it," Myles said slowly never leaving Sue's side, "we'd like you to be in our wedding."

"Davey would be glad to be the ring bearer and Tanya would love to be the flower girl." said D.

"I want to hear all of the details." said Lucy.

"Myles proposed last night. It was perfect." Sue said.

"Last night? How long has this been going on?" asked Jack.

"Last night was the perfect night to propose because it was on our nine month anniversary." Myles explained.

"You guys have seriously been dating for nine months? Why didn't you tell us?" Tara asked.

"We weren't sure if one of us would have to transfer or not. We went to see Ted when we'd been dating for three months. He said it was okay as long as we kept it professional at work." Myles said.

"We told Ted that we're getting married this morning. He said congratulations. We told him that we wanted you guys to go to the wedding so he said we could tell you." Sue said.

"Actually, we'd like to tell you all thanks," at their confused expressions Myles continued, "This probably never would have happened if you guys hadn't set us up on that date. We'll forever be grateful."

"I can't believe you guys are getting married." Tara said.

"We were wondering if you guys would like to be in our wedding as bridesmaids and groomsmen?" Sue asked uncertainly.

"Count me in." said Lucy.

"When is your wedding going to be mate?" asked Bobby.

"In two months on the 21st." Myles said. They all agreed to go.

"Myles, just out of curiosity," said Lucy, "do you know any sign language?"

He signed a message and when he was done all of the women had tears in their eyes. "What did he say?" asked Bobby.

"He said 'Sue is his life, his joy, his sunshine. She will forever be in his heart.' Then he said he loves her." Said Lucy, "That was beautiful Myles. I'm so happy for you two."

_____________________________________________________________

The day for the wedding finally arrived. Myles was nervous. Sue would be his wife at last at the end of today. He was standing at the altar waiting for her with D, Jack, and Bobby all by his side. Tanya came out and then Davey. Sue followed afterwards with her dad on her arm. _She looks beautiful, stunning, radiant_… He couldn't think of the right term. She was all of those things and so much more. After what seemed like forever, they reached him. The service was wonderful. Both of them had written their own vows from the heart.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Said the pastor. Myles did. He vaguely heard clapping and cheering while he was kissing his wife. "I now introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Myles Leland the third."

They left for the limo and reminisced on how they'd gotten there. They were on the first path of the rest of their lives. They had joy in knowing they were journeying together.

**The End**


End file.
